


The Morning After the First Night

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about waking in the morning after their first time the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the First Night

The Morning After the First Night:

Hutch is angsting and Starsky reassures him.

Ah Babe, you know I ain't never cheated on a lover, not even the casual ones. And anyway, you know our relationship has never been casual to me.

I know that you're afraid I'll get tired of you. But after ten years I haven't got tired of you in my car, at my desk, or in my life, so why would I ever get tired of you in my bed?

So I guess that means that I love you.

Now stop thinking and worrying so damn much, and come over here and make love to me, my big beautiful blond!


End file.
